Demigods and Wizards Do Not Go Well Together
by owlcity2013
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth are off on yet another quest. Voldemort- the wizard who has cheated death- is creating chaos over in the wizard world, and Dumbledore has called on his old friend Chiron for reinforcements-to save the wizards from high casualties-and maybe save some lives. Normal pairings. During HBP, no HoO or Romans. Over 12,000 views! 100 Reviews! Wow. :O
1. Prologue

The black haired man with green eyes stood in front of the school, his hood over his head. On either side of him, stood 3 other teenagers. A girl with blond, curly hair and gray eyes, stood arm in arm with him and on his other side, stood a girl with short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Next to her, stood a boy in black clothing, with pale skin and shaggy black hair. They all looked up at the giant castle that was Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with cold, dark expressions.

"This is the place?" The boy with the pale skin said quietly. The blonde girl nodded.

"Let's get this over with then." The boy with green eyes muttered, narrowing his eyes and walking forward towards the entrance with the rest of the students enrolling. No doubt the group of 4 stood out like crazy, wearing modern clothes like they were muggles.

And of course the Golden Trio was bound to notice.

**Hellloooo! I know this is short, but hey, I wanted to get the ball rolling on this thing. This is the first fanfic I've written, but not the first story entirely. I have my story _Immortals _on so check it out sometime!**

**Anyway, my bestest friend ever, _Medusa's pen _got me wanting to write a fanfiction about Percy Jackson, and I thought _Hey might as well make it a crossover. _And this story was born... Please R&R!**

**Thanks.**

**-Owl**


	2. Chapter One-The Exchange Students

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series**

Harry POV

"Whoa, guys, check it out!" Ron whispered to Harry, his empty stomach temporarily forgotten. Harry looked to where Ron was pointing and raised an eyebrow. Four teens, the majority of them looking older then Harry-except for one of the boys on the end- were standing in the back of the group of 1st years. They towered over them, the 1st years giving them a wide berth, like they had a disease or something.

The group did not look in the least bit uncomfortable; looking around with a small curious look on their faces- well, except for the blond girl, who was staring around the hall with unhidden fascination. Her startling, stormy, gray eyes were wide, gazing up at the ceiling. Harry wasn't surprised; the ceiling was something to be impressed by.

"Wonder who they are…" Ron continued dazedly, gazing at the pale girl who was wearing silvery blue apparel under a black cloak. Her short black hair stood up in spikes and even from here, her electric blue eyes stood out like sparks in the darkness. Her falcon-like features made her look like a predator— someone who was not to be messed with. And yet, Ron was gazing at her like a love-sick puppy. Though he wasn't alone. Students from the other houses and their own were beginning to notice the newcomers.

"Where do you think they came from?" Neville asked, and across the table, Hermione's eyes were calculating, like the blond girl's.

"They could very possibly exchange students, and just look at their clothes!" Hermione glanced at the group and turned back to the table. "They're probably from America."

"Apparently no one told them they had to wear the school robes." Harry added. The group indeed was not wearing the school robes. In the front of the small group stood a boy that very greatly resembled Harry himself-except for of course, the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and his glasses. And the boy also seemed much more fit, with tanner skin and his black hair was tidier, while Harry was skinny, had pale skin and shaggy hair. He was holding hands with the blond girl.

"Attention, students." Professor Dumbledore said, his voice echoing through the hall. Everyone got instantly quiet, and even the group of four looked his way. Harry tuned out the majority of Dumbledore's speech as he tried to figure out why those kids looked so familiar— like he'd seen them in a book or something. But that was ridiculous. Harry focused just in time to notice the Sorting Hat- who was sitting on the three legged stool in front of the Head Table begin to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago _

_when I was newly sewn, _

_there lived four wizards of renown, _

_whose names are still well known: _

_bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_shrewd Slytherin, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_they hatched a daring plan _

_to educate young sorcerers _

_thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_formed their own house, for each _

_did value different virtues _

_in the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favorites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!_

A stony silence filled the room, before everyone applauded. The cheering echoed off the walls, until Professor Dumbledore raised his arms, silencing the hall.

"Now with the sorting of the houses." Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward with a scroll, opening it and reading off the first name.

"Adams, Blaire." A little girl skipped over to the hat and plopped it on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted and the Houses cheered, particularly Ravenclaw. The sorting continued like that until only the group of 4 was left.

"Now, this year we will be welcoming four new exchange students. They are from America—," Next to Harry, Hermione whispered a "Told you so," quietly. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her before looking back up at Dumbledore. "— from a private school, called Delphi Academy. Their school has… very different teaching methods from our own and I would like you all to be very welcoming." Mcgonagall took out a sheet of parchment and began to read off of it.

" Di Angelo, Nico." The shorter pale boy stepped forward, his black clothes making him look goth. He uneasily sat down in the chair. It took about two minutes, and the boy's face remained almost completely expressionless— his nose scrunching up a few times. Finally, the Hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers rose from around the Hall, particularly from the Gryffindor table. The pale boy- Nico passed by the green eyed boy, who fist-bumped him. Harry noticed that Nico had on a silver skull ring, and narrowed his eyes. Who would wear a skull ring -that symbolized Voldermort- during this bad time? Harry decided that he would talk to Ron and Hermione about that later. Nico sat down at the far side of the table -close to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat- where it was empty. He turned around in his seat to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Chase, Annabeth." The blond hair girl stepped forward, her gray eyes glancing back at the green- eyed boy, who had reluctantly let go of her hand. Then she continued forward and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. This time it took a little longer to sort her. But at least the Sorting Hat came to a decision, which happened to be the same as the pale boy. She seemed to glide over to the boy and sat down gracefully across from him.

"Grace, Thalia." The girl with electric blue eyes seemed to grit her teeth. She stormed over to Professor Mcgonagall and whispered something in her ear. Professor Mcgonagall slowly nodded, and, satisfied, Thalia marched over to the hat. Less than two seconds after it touched her head, did the Hat shout "Gryffindor," once again. Thalia joined the rest of her group and then only the boy with green eyes was left. He seemed slightly uncomfortable standing all by himself with the gazes of the whole Hall on him, but when he smiled his entire being seemed to glow with confidence.

"Jackson, Perseus." He walked over to the Hat and it had barely touched his head, before the Hat also shouted, "GRYFINNDOR!" The Hall erupted into cheers once more as the boy sat down besides the girl Annabeth, linking his fingers with her.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat. "And now that is that is done, let us enjoy this great feast that the elves have put into so much effort into making for us." He raised his arms. "Begin."

Food filled the table, making Harry's mouth water with anticipation. A weird sight though, made him stop from filling his plate to the brim. In front of the exchange students sat a fire pit like bronze bowl, flames flickering in it. Then the students did something that made Ron stare at the exchange students in horror. They began to throw food into the flames.

"What are you _doing_?" He gasped. The girl with blond hair-Annabeth- glanced at him.

"It's a custom where we come from." She said simply, the first of the small group to speak. Nico threw in a cluster of grapes into the flames, muttering something under his breath. Harry decided not to ask.

Across from him, Hermione nodded like that was an acceptable answer, but was clearly not satisfied. She looked like she was about to ask them more questions, and Harry knew he had to put a stop to _that_.

Anyways, we need to introduce ourselves. This is Ron." He gestured to Ron who was still staring at the exchange students as if they had grown another head. "And over there is Hermione." Hermione seemed to have realized that I had interrupted her on purpose, and took her cue. She waved at Annabeth.

"Hi." Annabeth nodded back at her.

"  
And I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry honestly didn't know why he added his last name. But he mentally winced as he waited for the gasps of "Oh my god, the chosen one!" and whatnot. It didn't come. They just nodded at him.

And for the rest of dinner, Harry felt… weird.

* * *

When they had all finished dinner, Harry walked back up to the dorms with the exchange students. Ron and Hermione had prefect duty and so it was just Harry, Perseus— who had insisted on being called Percy— Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Percy and Nico immediately crashed on two of the couches, falling fast asleep, and Thalia and Annabeth exchanged looks that simply said, _Boys. _Thalia rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Do you guys know what rooms you're staying in?" Harry said slowly, attempting to break the silence. He tried to ignore the stares the other people in the common room were giving their group. The boys didn't answer, but Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, Dumbledore let us have our own rooms. Me and Thalia in one, and Percy and Nico in the other." Annabeth slightly rambled. Harry, opened his mouth in surprise.

"He let have your own rooms? Why?" Harry said, shocked. Annabeth shrugged.

"It's different here then from our school. And we like more privacy." Her tone clearly stated that it was the end of discussion. _Boy, _Harry thought to himself. _Does she remind me of Hermione or what?_

"Anyways," Thalia said, leaning forward in her chair. "Why do you have blood on your… clothes?" She pointed at the front of Harry's shirt where the evidence of his nosebleed remained. **(Using a little stuff from the movie. Sorry.) **

"Oh, just had a little quarrel with my rival." Harry said monotone. Thalia and Annabeth looked like they were about to ask more, but just then Percy bolted up from the couch he had been laying on. His eyes had a wild look on him, and his tousled hair made him look like a lunatic. On the other couch Nico woke up as well- but from the kick Percy had rammed into his side. Nico glared at Percy before noticing his expression, and backed down. Annabeth rushed over to Percy, putting her arms around his shoulders. Slowly, she pulled him to his feet- the difference in their height fairly noticeable- and gestured for Thalia and Nico to follow. Thalia glanced back at Harry.

"Yeah, we should be getting to bed now. See ya!" She gave a little wave and followed the rest of her friends up the stairs.

When the group had left, Harry's friends swarmed over to him, and then the questions began.

Thalia POV

Thalia hurried to catch up to Nico, Percy and Annabeth who were far ahead of her, making good progress, considering they were helping a dazed Perseus up the winding staircase. Annabeth thank goodness had known where their rooms; in one of towers high up on the castle at the top of the winding staircase, a crazy view of the grounds far below- Thalia shook her head. Don't think about that.

She quickly caught up to her friends, who had reached their rooms— two dorms with 3 beds each and the door sitting across from each other. Annabeth turned into the boys' room and gently sat Percy down on his bunk. She knew it was his bunk because it had a green trident embroidered on a black comforter. At the foot of Percy's bed sat his trunk; they had all been required to pack one, even Thalia- even though she didn't have much to be able _to _pack, but whatever. Nico sat down on the bed next to Percy's that had a comforter with a dusty brownish gray background and a white skull with red, empty eye sockets.

Annabeth sat down next to Percy and Thalia sat down next to Nico. They all looked at Percy, Annabeth rubbing his hand in-between hers.

"Percy? Can you tell us what happened? Was it a message from the gods?" She spoke gently. Percy quickly shook his head _no_.

Percy POV

No of course, it couldn't have been a nice dream. It had to one of the _bad _ones. He honestly hadn't meant to fall asleep— just to lie down and maybe relax a little. But of course he had.

The dream had been murky in the beginning—as if he was looking through someone's eyes.

"_Oh demigod,." A voice cackled in his ear. Percy looked around frantically for the source, but all he saw was empty space. "I have watched your victories with great interest." _

_Suddenly Percy saw his life almost literally flash before his eyes. Fighting the minotaur the first time, clinging onto the horn for dear life, and dragging an unconscious Grover, towards the Big House. Fighting half of the Ares cabin, the hellhound's attack, being claimed. Standing in the Big House attic, posture straight like a pole as the green mist billowed around the old Oracle of Delphi. Journeying on his quest; the exploding bus, jumping off of the St Louis Arch, away from the Chimera above. Traveling down into the Underworld; the dark force of Tartarus pulling them in. The fight with Ares, taking the Master bolt to Zeus. The folk of Olympus bowing to him as he walked by._

_Percy could almost not keep up with his eyes. The timeline was zooming by faster and faster. Meeting Tyson, traveling to the Sea of Monsters, holding Annabeth in his arms as she sobbed her heart out. _

_Traveling to the junkyard of the gods, losing Bianca. Holding the sky on his shoulders, his expression screaming agony._

_Running through the labyrinth, battling Antaeus for his, Annabeth, and Rachel's lives. Blowing up Mt Helen, and landing in Calypso's home. Defending Camp Half-Blood._

_Memories from more recently flew in front of him; blowing up the Princess Andromeda, rallying the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, and fighting alongside the Hunters of Artemis in the Battle of Manhattan. Grabbing Annabeth's hand as she hung in space where the path to the elevator used to be. Making the choice. Turning down immortality and choosing the better gift._

_A wave of nausea rushed to his head as the images came to a stop._

"_But now, this is one battle you will _not _win." The voice spoke again. Though his daze, Percy mumbled._

"_I think someone told me that before… and then right after that I kicked their butt." A growl/shriek made Percy cover his ears._

"_Ahh, but they were weak. I am where all evil begins. Leave the wizards now, and I will not cause you and your loved ones immense pain." Another image filled Percy's head; everyone he knew and loved, being pulled into the gates of Tartarus. A voice echoed in his ears._

"_Percy!" Percy turned and saw Annabeth, clutching onto a rock. "Save me!" She reached a hand towards him, her face full of fear and absolute desperation. She screamed as she lost her grip and fell into the pit, her cries of fear one of many._

"_Nooo!" Percy yelled. He lunged forward, straight into the pit—_

And that was when he woke up.

**Yeah sorry, that was not as long as I had said it was going to be. The truth is, that I've been grounded for about a month and have been having some serious writers block. I was only able to write a little bit every few days and well... Sorry for all these lame excuses. I hope to b****e able to start writing more alot faster and update alot sooner now, so yeah. Thank you to all those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Heros Legacy, creamtherabbit77, silvershadowrebel, Child of Kronos, medusa's pen, trivia101, and Booo1! Thank you for reviewing! As many authors would say (Myself included) reviews are like fuel to us, or like 5 Hour Energy! So please review!**


	3. Chapter Two- Deities

Hermione POV

I knew there was something different about those exchange students- not that they were from America- I just didn't know what it was. And I hated not knowing. So after we had given the 1st years a little tour and had arrived at the Gryffindor common room, I hurried over to Harry, who was currently being ambushed by other friends, specifically Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"— what are they like?" Hermione caught the end of Ginny's question, as she and Ron got closer. Harry shrugged helplessly up at his friends towering over him.

"Couldn't really tell. They didn't talk much." Harry said weakly. Hermione and Ron sat down on either sides of Harry, and Ron grinned.

"What about that guy- Perseus?" Harry smiled back at Ron.

"He's nothing like your brother if that's what you mean. He is a little weird though." Harry seemed to go into thought about something, and Hermione, sensing a clue to the mystery of who the exchange students really were, snapped her finger in his face to get his attention.

"What kind of weird, Harry?" Hermione pressed. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. He passed out on the couch-,"

"Must've been pretty bloody tired." Ron mumbled under his breath. Harry paid no attention to Ron's interruption and continued.

"- and like five minutes later, he woke up and looked like he had just seen a ghost and looked absolutely freaked." Luna smiled good-naturedly, but she tilted her head in confusion.

"That's funny, I see ghosts everyday here, and I'm not scared of them." After another thought, Luna added. "Maybe they didn't have ghosts at their school." Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation, but didn't say anything.

Ron stared at Luna for a moment before throwing his two cents in. "And did you see at the feast? The little bonfire- they burned food- what a bloody waste!" Ron nearly shouted. This time everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, did you guys notice how good-looking they all were?" Neville said slowly. Their group slowly nodded. "It's like they were all deities."

"What are deities?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Typical_.

"A deity," Hermione said. "Is a being, natural, supernatural or preternatural, with superhuman powers or qualities, and who may be thought of as holy, divine, or sacred." Ron raised his hands in a gesture that said, _Whoa there._

"Can I just say; too much information? You probably got that word for word from the dictionary or something… didn't you?"

Harry besides him nodded though in understanding. "So in plural: gods and goddesses? Like Egypt, Greek, Roman, Mayan?" Hermione pointed her finger at Harry.

"Exactly."

"Also though, there's one more thing." Harry stated. "When I asked Annabeth where they were staying, she said that they had their own rooms- for privacy. Dumbledore wouldn't do that for just anybody. Suspicious much?" Hermione nodded.

"They're definitely hiding something." There were murmurs of agreement around their little group and suddenly, Hermione realized her mystery was no longer hers alone anymore.

"We should keep an eye on them." Ginny said, after a minute of silence. More nods and mumbles of agreement. I looked over at Harry, and instantly recognized his game face.

"Oh guys," He said leaning forward. "This is what we're going to do…"

Annabeth POV

Annabeth clutched Percy's hand comfortingly, as he told them about his dream. She froze as he recalled the part where he saw Annabeth falling into the pits of Tartarus. Her voice caught in her throat but she managed to speak.

"But its okay Seaweed Brain, I'm right here." She kissed him softly on the cheek and suddenly he was hugging her tightly against him, like she would disappear if he let her go.

They embraced for a few minutes until Nico cleared his throat.

"I'd hate to end this little moment of yours, but we have more pressing matters to talk about. Like what are we going to do about this dream of yours?" Percy slowly let go of Annabeth, and breathing in deeply, she faced the other two again.

"We need to know who we're up against and why they want us out of the way." Annabeth said determinedly.

"Kronos?" Nico said, tensed, gripping the edge of his bed.

"No. That threat is over for now. And I know what Kronos' voice sounds like. This wasn't him." Percy said, shaking his head. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, puzzled; an emotion she didn't usually feel.

"What bothers me," She said slowly. "Is what the voice said: _I am where all evil begins._ I wonder…"

"What?" Thalia said, leaning forward, and Annabeth waved her away.

"Nothing, just an idea-"Annabeth exhaled loudly. "Yeah, it's nothing."

"Which moves us onto the second question," Percy said, obviously moving the conversation onward. "Why do they want us out of the way?"

"Well, that's obvious." Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "We're super powerful beings. Why wouldn't they want us out of the way? Besides," She paused for a moment, looking around, her gaze resting on each of her friends for a few moments. "Have you seen those kids out there? Most of them wouldn't stand a chance in a fistfight."

Nico shook his head grimly. "It can't be just that. Sure, that probably is a major part of the reason why, but there's got to more than that. We're here on a quest remember? What if… what if us being here, affects something that's going to happen soon? You heard the prophecy. Something major is going to happen and us becoming involved is going to completely tip the scales. The person— or _thing_ that sent you that dream Percy…" Nico glanced at his cousin, before restarting. "There's a battle coming. And I got a feeling that thing that sent you the dream, is going to be the cause of it- or at least have a hand in it." Nico stared ahead into space silently after finishing his depressing speech.

The group sat there in equal silence as what Nico had said, sank in. Finally, Thalia stood up.

"Maybe we should contact Chiron." She started. "I'm sure I have a few drachmas in my trunk back in Annabeth's and mine room. I can go get them-"

"No need." Percy said, digging around in his green jacket-which matched the color of his eyes exactly- pocket, his hand coming out with a drachma- an Ancient Greek, silver coin engraved with a Minotaur and Greek lettering on its faces. Percy stood up as well, looking around the room. His eyes focused on a small fountain attached to the wall, that seemed to greatly resemble the fountain Percy used for IMing- no, not Instant Messaging, _Iris Messaging _- in cabin 3 back at Camp Half-Blood. He started walking over to it, but Annabeth grabbed his wrist.

"Percy— guys, I don't think we should contact Chiron for this." The others stared at her. "Remember what Hecate said: we're on our own." Slowly, Percy sat back down, pocketing his drachma again.

"So what now?" Thalia said. Percy shrugged.

"I guess we got to try to be friendly. And _not _blow our cover." Percy said the last part harshly. "Otherwise, we could blow this _entire_ operation." Thalia face palmed.

"Kelp Head, this is not one of your spy movies." She groaned through her fingers, and Percy raised his arms in protest.

"What? It completely fits the situation!" He defended. Annabeth laughed quietly, and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. "And that is why you're Seaweed Brain. Because only a Seaweed Brain would think of using a _Mission Impossible_ reference during a quest." Even Nico laughed at this.

*** 30 minutes later ***

After a game of 'Who's Ticked Off The Most Gods/Goddesses and Monsters', Thalia yawned, and stood up, stretching.

"Night you guys. I'm heading off to bed." She walked out of the room, giving one last wave to the boys and Annabeth. Annabeth turned around to face Percy.

"I should probably be getting to bed too." Percy nodded understandingly.

"We all should. It's been a long day." He kissed Annabeth on the lips, leaving the aftertaste of salt on her lips after he'd pulled away. Annabeth smiled up at Percy, staring into his sea green eyes.

"Love you, Seaweed Brain." She said. He pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear.

"Love you too, Wise Girl." He lightly kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning guys. Night, Nico." She said, pulling away from Percy and walking towards the door. A mumble of "Good night" came from the boys bedroom, right before Annabeth shut the door behind her.

Sighing, Annabeth crossed the short distance from the boys' bedroom, to hers and Thalia's. When she walked in, her eyes immediately zeroed in on a bed covered by a grey comforter with a white owl embroidered on its center, olive branches weaving around the edges. At the foot of the bed sat her trunk, which greatly resembled the comforter. Annabeth immediately knew this was her bed. Her eyes drifted over to Thalia's side of the room.

Thalia's trunk was sky blue with a copper lightning bolt-that seemed to spark like a real lightning bolt- on the top. Her comforter though was a shimmering silver fabric that when it shimmered, animals seemed to run across the comforter. She assumed that was to represent Artemis. Thalia Grace may have been a daughter of Zeus, but she was the Lieutenant of Artemis— second-in-command for the Hunters of Artemis.

Thalia's trunk was open, and before Annabeth had time to process where Thalia was, a door on the opposite side of the door that led out into the hallway, opened, and Thalia stepped out, wearing a silvery camisole and sleeping shorts. She had washed off her eyeliner, giving her face a less intimidating look, and her skin seemed to give off a faint glow, which Annabeth knew was one of the things that came from being a Hunter of Artemis.

"Your turn. The bathroom's all yours." Thalia said, pointing with her thumb back to the door behind her, that she had just come out of. Annabeth nodded, and kneeled down in front of her trunk, opening it slowly, as not to disturb the books stuffed inside. Quickly grabbing her favorite set of pajamas orange t-shirt and black sleeping shorts- and her toothbrush, she went into the bathroom.

After Annabeth had refreshed herself, by getting changed into a clean pair of clothes, brushing her teeth, and splashing her face with water, she came out of the bathroom to see a strange sight.

Thalia had taken her wand out of its case, and was waving it around like, well, a wand.

"Abracadabra! Hocus Pocus!" Just then she noticed Annabeth and quickly hid her wand behind her back. She waved innocently, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed." As Annabeth began to get into bed, Thalia quietly put her wand away in its box, tucking it away into its small little spot in her trunk. Then she too, got into bed. Annabeth turned off the light and nestled into her covers.

"Night, Thalia." Annabeth called across the room quietly. There was a moment of silence before Thalia answered.

"Good night, Annabeth… This feels just like old times, right?... Except before, we never lived in a fancy boarding school, where they teach wizards and witches how to do magic." Thalia chuckled lightly, just as much as she was on the subject of the old days. Back before Luke turned evil…

Annabeth fell asleep, dreaming of the days before she learned that she was the daughter of Athena: the great Ancient Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. The days when it was just her, Thalia, and Luke…

**Heheh, so Annabeth catches Thalia fooling around with her wand.  
**

**So anyways... sorry I haven't uploaded that much. This chapter so short and is probably a little rushed. I promise, I'm going to post the next chapter _very _soon! Please R&R!  
**

**Again, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people actually like this story!  
**

**P.S. Don't forget to go over and visit my good friend _Medusa's pen_! She has a really good story called "Rise of the Imp". Sounds like an epic title right? Well, go read it then! She worked very hard on it!  
**


	4. Chapter Three- Thalia's Flashback Part 1

Thalia POV

Thalia woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed from one of the best nights' sleep she'd had in the last three days. She glanced over across the room at Annabeth, who was still fast asleep. She quietly crept to the foot of the bed and took out her wand, gingerly removing the wrapping it rested in. She twirled it in her fingers, observing it's carefully crafted design. Hecate had said it was pine- something the others had laughed at. At the irony of it...

Suddenly, Thalia was lost in the memory of when Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and herself had been given the quest...

Thalia had been sitting next to her Lady Artemis and the other Hunters around a campfire. Wolves patrolled the borders of their campsite, while falcons circled high above, also on guard duty. The other Hunters were laughing and singing songs and Thalia felt relaxed- knowing she had finally found her true home.

She stared into the woods that surrounded their camp, glancing at Artemis, who was gazing up at the stars, in particular one of the newest constellations- The Huntress.

Artemis had created it when Zoë Nightshade- Lady Artemis's last Lieutenant- had died fighting her father Atlas, one of the Titans. They had succeeded in their quest, but the price had been high. To honor her passed Huntress, Artemis made her a constellation among the stars, to forever roam the skies.

Suddenly, Artemis shifted her gaze to the woods beyond. Thalia looked at her nervously.

"Is there something wrong, my Lady?" She asked nervously.

"No, my Huntress..." Artemis said almost dazedly, still staring into the forest. Thalia was about to ask her what she was looking at, when Artemis spun around to face her Hunters again, who were looking at her in silence.

"I must go for a walk in the woods. My Lieutenant Thalia, you are in charge in my absence. I will not be long." I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. Gods she was becoming an Annabeth- questions, questions spouting from her mouth as she would speak the first thing that came to her mind.

Across the campfire, Phoebe- the Hunters' best healer- made to stand up, but Artemis shook her head, her expression grim. "No. I must go alone." And with that, the goddess stood, and turned, walking away from the light of the warm fire and into the curling shadows of the trees beyond.

There was an eerie stillness as the Hunters exchanged glances, worried about their goddess, who had seemed so... anxious. And to those who knew her best- filled with dread, as if she now had to face something that she had been trying to avoid.

The quiet was disturbed finally by the smallest Hunter, Lily- a water nymph that had left her sanctuary to join the Hunters, and was the youngest one, being only 9. Lily was always excited and had a gift of being able to cheer up her fellow Hunters- like she was attempting right now.

"I know!" Heads turned to the small girl, who was bouncing up and down in her seat like she had been hyped up on caffeine. "How about..." The nymph paused for effect, her smile getting bigger and bigger as she attempted to calm herself down enough to be able to speak. " Storytime!" Lily squealed finally.

Of course, Thalia thought to herself. Lily absolutely loved storytime. And secretly, Thalia did too. Next to Lily, Alyssa- a daughter of Athena that had joined the Hunters after she had left Camp Half-Blood- mouth stretched into a grin, her eyes lighting up.

"Ooh! I'll go first!" She looked around at the others. "If you guys don't mind."

There were murmurs "Okay," and "That's fine."

Alyssa grinned, and cleared her throat. "I got a really good one." She said, half-smiling. "Here we go."

Alyssa closed her eyes before deepening her voice, her expression suddenly becoming serious. Her gray eyes seemed to be darker when she opened her eyes again

"Now, you may know many stories, but I assure you- you do not know this one." Alyssa said, looking at the others around the campfire, her eyes daring them to challenge her. Alyssa exhaled before continuing.

"This story begins with a girl." Her tone seemed to lighten with these words, but they quickly grew heavy again. "The day she was born, a prophecy spoke of the girl, predicting her death." The mood around the fire seemed to darken. "This girl became an outcast as she grew older, for many saw her as a walking, talking timer- a creature who only had only so much time left to live. Though they pitied her, they did not wish to share her fate, should they have befriended her."

The girl became desperate, doing anything she could that she thought would change her fate. And desperation led to recklessness." Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, leaning forward in their seats. "The girl's death was prophesized to be at the hand of a wanted killer. Hers would be one of many, if the killer was not stopped."

"Bet you it was a _boy_. Men are always such savages." Raven, a wind spirit, muttered next to Thalia. Thalia's mood seemed to darken at that thought.

"One night, the girl foolishly walked through the territory of the killer, who stalked her back to her home. There he cornered her, intending to slaughter her." Alyssa's face seemed to be shadowed, and glancing up, Thalia noticed a dark patch of clouds covering the moon.

"That night one life was taken-," Thalia heard a gasp, that was but short as Alyssa continued. "But it was not the girl's."

Confusion flickered on the other girl faces, and Alyssa, noticing their expressions, continued.

"The girl was very much loved by her mother, who had continued to watch her daughter. The night that the killer broke in, the mother called her sister and then took her daughter to the kitchen, where she locked the door. It did not hold long, as the man broke it down with a large axe."

The mother shielded her daughter from the man with her own body, intending to send her daughter out the back door to meet her aunt who was parked down the road, as she stalled the killer." Thalia started to realize what was going to happen, and as she dreaded the ending, she could not help but think of her own mother- a woman who clearly did not care for her daughter and would much rather have her daughter disappear.

"The girl did not wish to leave her mother at the hand of the man, but the woman insisted, sending her only daughter to safety." Alyssa stopped, looking at the ground. "The mother paid a price. As the killer watched his would-be victim get away, he attacked the mother, demanding where the girl had fled to. The mother refused to give any information to the man, who in the end..." Alyssa was not able to finish her sentence

"Killed her." Thalia whispered. Alyssa looked up at Thalia, meeting eyes with her, and nodded slowly.

"But-but-what happened to the girl?" Lily spluttered, her eyes wide with shock.

"The girl was heartbroken about her mother's death, and was never the same again. The end." Alyssa wiped at her face.

"What? That can't be the end! What happened next? Did the killer come back?" Voices raised in protests, echoed around the campfire, making Alyssa's face grow paler and paler. Then her face grew red, until she finally started shouting.

"That's the end! Got it? End of story- that's all there is to it!" Silence greeted Alyssa's outburst, and a throat was cleared. Thalia turned around to see Artemis, who was watching them with a blank expression.

"Now, I think it's time we all go and rest now. Our tempers are short and our memories are long, so let's not start saying anything we'll regret later on, now, shall we?" All eyes met hers, and the Hunters bowed to Artemis, before turning around and heading to their respective tents. Thalia was just about to join them when, Artemis called, "Not you, Thalia. I wish to speak with you." Thalia turned around to meet Artemis's gaze, which seemed to be full of conflicting emotions- anger, sadness, pride, and... fear?

Artemis sat down by the campfire, and Thalia followed her example, gazing at Lady Artemis curiously. What was this about?

"I have been speaking with Hecate-," Thalia's eyes widened. "-And she has been preparing a quest- though it is more like a mission. But she has been preparing a trip nonetheless. One that she has wished to include you in." Thalia choked. She thought she had been _finished _with this stuff already! Artemis put a hand out to silence her.

"It will all be explained at the... camp." _Camp_? Camp! "Hecate has also wished for me to inform you, that you will not be going alone. Three others will accompany you."

"Three others? But that would be four, and it is unlucky to go in any group more than 3. What is she thinking?" Thalia cried, throwing her arms in the air. Next to her, Artemis sighed.

"Not many would know these days. Hecate has not been herself." When Thalia raised an eyebrow, confused, Artemis continued. "Most onlookers would assume, it was an aftereffect of losing in the Second Titan War, but no, Hecate is not one to go about being a sore loser. Yes, it has hurt her pride, and this even more so-,"

"What happened?" Thalia inquired, but Artemis shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it will all be explained when you are at camp tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow!" _Thalia yelled, leaping to her feet.

"Yes. You will be leaving in the morning."

"But-,"

"No, I'm sorry. I had no say in this, Thalia. You must go."

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorrry! I have had the worst writers block _ever _for these past two months, and now all I can present to you in this short chapter. I apologize greatly, and in my defense, we have just had our Semester 1 Exams, which can- I've found out the hard way- really be a pain in the neck.**

**You have to thank medusa's pen for this chappie even coming out- due to her constant pestering and getting on my back to type this.**

**Also, I've been working on something else as well. You'll see it show up in a couple hours in my stories...**

**Here take a cookie:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	5. I'm Sorry- Hiatus

**(Not a chapter, sorry.)**

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. Lately, I've been struggling with... life. **

**I'm struggling with grades, been under a lot of stress and depressed almost all the time. I can't tell you how much I've felt I've failed you all. I can't even keep a constant update schedule.**

**I'm a failure.**

**Don't know when I'll update again- probably not in a while, if I'm ever to get my life back together.**

***Runs away to go cry in a corner* **

**I'm SORRY! **

**-Owl**


	6. Chapter Three- Thalia's Flashback Part 2

**Read Author's Note at bottom for more details (Very important!).**

**Disclaimer: (I've been lazy when it comes to disclaimers.) **

**I'm an ADHD, book obsessed, teenage girl; and my name is not Rick Riordan, nor is it J.K. Rowling. Therefore I do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Besides, I would not have killed off some people's favorite characters if I did own them.**

**(PART TWO)**

(Continued Flashback)

The next day, Thalia went through a daze. After saying goodbyes to her fellow Hunters and receiving several remarks of sympathy at having to go deal with idiotic boys, Artemis spoke an incantation, and suddenly, Thalia felt the ground spin beneath her. Her stomach churned, and she squeezed her eyes shut, and she heard a near inaudible _crack_. Instantly, she felt a warm breeze, thick with the scent of the ocean, and strawberries, buffer her face.

She felt a faint smile cross her lips against her will, as the sweet, yet salty aroma fill her nose and calm her aching stomach and sides. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around her and discovered she was on the top of Half-Blood Hill. To one side, strawberry fields stretched across and at the bottom of the hill, and down the hill in front of her, the Big House stood out like sore thumb, it's baby blue paint job contrasting against the lush green grass, and beyond that, Thalia could see the top of the rock climbing wall, spewing lava, and crushing against each other with a _crunch_. She could see the cabins, first twelve of the Olympians, and two wings branching off on either side, creating a large _Ω. _Even further, if she focused very hard, she could see the tips of the columns a part of the dining pavilion, and the roof of the pegasi stables.

She turned at the sound of a snort, catching movement out of the corner of her eye. A giant dragon with coppery scales that glistened in the sun, was wrapped around a giant pine tree, it's head currently fixed on her. She and dragon locked eye contact. Thalia smiled and walked over and scratched the dragon underneath the dragon's head, who made a rumble deep from its throat, voicing its content.

"Hey Peleus, you doing a good job guarding my tree?" At this, Thalia looked up at her tree, to a shimmering, golden, fur pelt, hanging from one of it's branches. She grinned at the Golden Fleece; the pelt of a magical ram whose magical healing abilities gave her a second chance in life.

Even though the reason why she had been able to come back, was for the evil Titan, Kronos, lord of time, to put another 'bring another pawn into the game', Thalia was glad that she had been poisoned; that may not sound right, but if she hadn't been poisoned, or her tree to be exact- none of the events leading up to her return would have happened, and she would not have been able to reap the rewards of her sacrifice, even if it was only for a short amount of time, for she would not have been the only one to gain from the benefits. (From what she had heard from Annabeth's and Percy's occasional IM's -Iris Messaging, not Instant Messaging. [Using mortal technology is like lighting a sparkler or firework in pitch black. Monsters get attracted to it like moths to a flame] - they had more campers than they had in all their years at camp.) **(This feels like rambling. Oops.)** When Thalia had sacrificed herself for her friends, her _family_, she had created a powerful boundary, that even if her spirit was no longer maintaining it (That was the Fleece's job now.), her camp would be untouchable by the monsters beyond its shield.

So you can imagine how ticked she was when she heard the story about the Battle of the Labyrinth.

After a few more minutes of petting Peleus, and going deep into thought, about old times, she gave Peleus one last pat before heading down the hall towards the Big House. Campers were already beginning to mill around, no doubt probably waiting for the schedules for the day to begin, so Thalia plenty of varying looks; confusion, surprise, curiosity. Thalia couldn't blame them; her silvery apparel and faint glow of immortality, made her stand out and made it obvious that she was a Hunter. A lone Hunter in a boy-infested camp, in one of those 'peaceful' intervals in history where there was absolutely no war going or any quarrel of any sort.

"Are you Thalia?" She spun around to face a short, small girl, with tousled dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. A golden quiver was strapped to her back, the strap crossing over her chest. She couldn't have been older than 8. Thalia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Do I know you?" Thalia said slowly. The small girl's eyes widened and she feverishly shook her head.

"No, you don't." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Then how do you know my name?" If the little girl could look anymore surprised, she did. Her mouth opened into an _o._

"You're, like, famous! Everyone knows you!" The girl exclaimed. "They know that you're a daughter of Zeus, and that you joined the Hunters of Artemis, to not be the half-blood of the first Great Prophecy, and like immediately became the first Lieutenant. And that you fought in the Titan War and-,"

"Skylar, calm down and give her some space." A voice came from behind Thalia, and Thalia glanced over her shoulder to see a certain son of Poseidon walking towards them. A grin broke across Thalia's face.

"Hey Kelp Head." She said, smirking.

"What's up, Pinecone Face?" Percy shot back.

"Got a message from a certain immortal about another chore that has to be done, and sadly- I've been elected to be one of its participants." Thalia felt herself beginning to scowl, and when she heard Percy snort.

"Yeah. And speaking of which, Chiron sent me to hunt you down and figure out what was taking you so long." He shot looks at the crowd that had begun to gather, and they scattered. The little girl Skylar, didn't move, her eyes looking back and forth between me and Percy and suddenly, I wondered if she was thinking about one of mine and Percy's little fights during Capture the Flag; an event that felt like so long ago.

Percy gave Skylar a look.

"Don't you think you should be getting back to the Apollo cabin? Cabin inspection is at noon and you guys have got a lot of work to do."

Skylar groaned and her shoulders sagged.

"It was an _accident_!" The daughter of Apollo whined. Percy scoffed.

"If that was what happens when you do it accidentally, I'd _hate _to see the wreckage if you detonated that exploding arrow _on purpose_."

Skylar bottom lip jutted out to form a pout.

"Go to your cabin, Skylar." Percy spoke sternly, after Skylar still hadn't left. Skylar eyes darted up to Percy's face and she flinched as she caught the glare he was giving her.

"Bye, Thalia." She waved quickly to Thalia, before darting away to the cabins, just a golden and orange blur streaking across the lawn. Thalia's eyes followed the small girl until she fell out of sight, which was two seconds later. Thalia raised an eyebrow at Percy questioningly.

"Well, she's speedy. Care to tell me what that's all about?" Percy just shrugged, his usual Seaweed Brain face on, that said, _Don't-look-at-me-how-am-I-supposed-to-know? _

"Chiron thinks that it's a gift she's got; like how some Aphrodite kids got that charmspeak of theirs, and how I can control water and how you can control lightning." Okay. Could have been better, but wasn't a total Percy-like response.

"And that accident?" Percy wrinkled his nose.

"Long story. We can tell you it later, but for now, we have to get the Big House. Everyone else is already there."

"Everyone else?"

"Just come on."

**(Line break! Question Time Below!)**

After Thalia and Percy reached the Big House five minutes later- during which they caught up about their life since their last IM; and comparing ideas to what this quest might be about- Percy pushed opened the door and made a beeline straight for the game room, aka the meeting place for the head counselors.

"I got her." Percy said as he waltzed into the room. "Skylar looked like she was about to jump her."

Thalia looked around Percy to see the occupants of the room. At the head of the ping-pong table, Chiron sat in his wheelchair, smiling at Thalia, and on his left sat Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of Delphi, and a mortal. In front of her was a sketchbook, which she was drawing madly on with black charcoal. She didn't seem to realize that Thalia was there yet, continuing to draw a giant castle on the white paper. Next to Rachel sat Annabeth, her curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and her fierce gray eyes sparkling as she caught sight of Thalia.

Across from Annabeth and Rachel sat... Nico. Thalia frowned. Why the son of Hades was here, she did not know. At the end of the table, Chiron cleared his throat. Rachel looked up from her sketch to look at the centaur.

"Now that everyone is here-," Thalia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his pointed statement. "-we can begin this meeting."

"This is about the quest, right?" Started Annabeth. Percy had sat down next to her, and now Annabeth was apparently unconsciously leaning towards him. Chiron nodded.

"Now, you have been all informed that this quest was assigned by the Lady Hecate herself. She has specifically selected you to be the quest members." Next to Thalia, Nico made a small sound like snorting.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the last Titan War does it?" Thalia heard herself ask.

"Thank the gods, no." Chiron sighed. "This is on entirely different matter." There was an audible sigh of relief from all around the room.

"Then what's this about? We're at peace right now." Annabeth voice didn't match her expression, for it was one of frustration. Of course, Annabeth does not like knowing things.

"Yes, Annabeth; we may be at peace, but others are not. In fact, over in Great Britain, a war is brewing. It has not yet come, but it is coming, and a fight is inevitable. The calm before the storm, so to speak." Across the table, Percy narrowed his eyes.

"More demigods?" He said, voicing the question they were all asking ourselves. But it wasn't Chiron who spoke, but Nico; who had been quiet the whole time.

"Not demigods." He muttered darkly, the shadows growing thicker around him. "Wizards."

A shocked silence filled the air after that, quickly broken by Chiron who cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. The blessed of the Lady Hecate; gifted with the power of wizardry and witchcraft, veiled by the Mist- and no knowledge of how they gained their magical abilities."

"Wizards? Really?" Percy was forcing a smile; Thalia couldn't blame him. Chiron had to be joking.

"I can see why you would doubt this proposal. But children," Chiron said, looking at all us, gazing into our eyes with his own warm, wise, brown ones. "The Mist hides and warps the vision of the mortals for everything they cannot be able to understand or comprehend. It makes them see what makes sense to them. An ordinary mortal would have had the same reaction as you did, and if they were to see wizards performing magic? Well, I am sure I have said this once before; the Mist is a powerful thing."

"Okay, then..." Annabeth said, as we began to get used to the fact that wizards and witches existed. Hey, we're demigods, we used to this kind of crap; it gets thrown at us pretty much everyday, and one way or another, tries to kill us.

"What's the problem then? What's this have to do with this quest?" Percy said slowly, though Thalia was pretty sure that even _he _was starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I have a old friend over there, who I have not spoken to for many years, who once saved my life. It is time to repay old debts."

"What do we need to do?" Thalia said, leaning forward. Suddenly Rachel went stiff. Her eyes seemed to grow a more vibrant green and mist poured from her mouth and billowed up around her.

"Oops." Too late.

"_Across the water, to the east,_

_The Bane of Hecate's revenge unleashed,_

_Four half-bloods, godly kin,_

_Shall find the traitor from within,_

_Fear escaped__ from an empty prison,_

_United with the newly arisen,_

_Duty of messenger of the dead,_

_Signs of the future fatally misread,_

_Daughter of wisdom shall conquer the mirror,_

_The son of the sea's greatest fear." _

Rachel slumped forward onto the table, her fall cushioned by Annabeth, who was the only one who still seemed to be able to move. The room was silent.

"We're so screwed."

**Huh! I wonder who said that?**

* * *

**Percy Jackson Questions this time!**

**1. When is Percy's birthday? When is Thalia's?**

**2. Who are the companions of Prometheus when him and Percy hold a meeting under a white flag? (Last Olympian reference!)**

**3. What kind of flower did Persephone change Nico into? (Brought up several times in the Sword of Hades)**

**A/N:**

**OMG. I am soooo sorry! I am so sorry I've taken so long to update a new chapter! I just was able to get this out (2,306 words people!) and man, that prophecy was a butt. So hard to get it to rhyme...**

**I'm going to try to update this more.**

**Also this is part 2 of 3; I might try to press all these parts together later on.**

**)))))))): Read _Fly to Survive _by _medusa's pen :_((((((((  
**

**::: I WOULD LIKE THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR GIVING ME SO MUCH MORAL SUPPORT! You guys helped me through this (You too, medusa's pen):::**

**Random thought of the Day: (Actually not that random)**

**I HAVE BEEN SEEING WEEPING ANGELS _EVERYWHERE! _I SHOULD NEVER HAVE WATCHED 'BLINK' AGAIN! (Doctor Who)**


End file.
